The Call of the Sun
by Fonhonho
Summary: What happens when the girls meet a boy who moved to Tokyo recently and seems to know Mamoru and his sister very well? Also, Michiru meets an old friend. Meanwhile, a new Sailor Senshi appears, who seems to have a little hate towards Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1 - The Stunning Boy

**I do not own Sailor Moon.**

 **I apologize for any errors I may commit. English is not my native language.**

 **This is my first fiction so I hope you comment and tell me what I can do to make it better. The main story is already build up in my mind, but I appreciate your comments and suggestions.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Note:** The text in _italic_ is the characters thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Stunning Boy**

"Usagi! You have to get up, or you will be late for school!" Usagi just growls, pushing the covers so they can cover her head. Ikuko was screaming her name and ordering her to get up for what it seem an eternity, and was always meet with the same answer from her blonde daughter.

"AHHH! I'm late!" Screams the girl, running through the house to get ready as fast as she can and not be late for school. This was the morning routine of Usagi Tsukino.

"Usagi Tsukino! What do you think you're doing?" Sounds the mad voice of Miss Haruna, her beautiful, yet a little annoying, if you ask Usagi, teacher. And, again, the brunette teacher had caught her eating in the corridor. "You never learn, do you, miss Tsukino? That will only extend your punishment!"

"Not fair. Not fair!" Screams the odango girl, kneeling on the floor and crying.

"Don't you begin crying, Tsukino! It is I who needs to cry…" Says the teacher, going back to the class with a tired face, leaving Usagi again all alone, sighing. _Why does a pretty girl like me needs to stay here, all alone?_

It is in that moment that she sees a boy leaving the classroom and staying standing and in silence in front of the door. He had a face that it was about to explode from anger but, instead of that, he sighs lamely, making the girl sweatdrop. Carefully, she approaches the boy, all the time looking back to the door of her classroom, making sure she is not discovered by Miss Haruna.

"Nē, you're grounded too?" Whispers Usagi, but the boy hadn't seen her approach, so he jumps when he hears her speaking and doesn't scream only because he covers his mouth with his hands. When he is more calm, he removes his hands from his mouth and speaks in a lowered tone, also.

"Hai."

"What do you say we go away to eat three ice creams?"

"I accept five!" He says, laughing softly with Usagi. "Gomennasai, but I can't leave. I have to wait for my sisters."

"Okay. You are new, right? I never saw you before."

"Yes. Me and my family moved to here a week ago."

"Usagi Tsukino." Introduces herself, extending her hand.

"Kazuki Hoshino. Nice to meet you." The boy takes her hand and, in that moment, the blue eyed girl has the time to take in his features. He had short blonde hair that it almost seemed gold, half head taller then her, probably 16 years old, light skin and orange eyes. It almost seemed a prince from a fairytale.

"Well, since you are new here, we can meet after school and I present to you my friends." Proposes Usagi, smiling lightly.

"Well, that would be great! Thanks!"

In that moment, the bell ring, announcing the end of classes.

"At Crown Arcade. You know where it is?"

"I think so. In half an hour, maybe?" Asks Kazuki, starting to turn around, but still looking to Usagi.

"Sounds great to me!" The boy begins to walk away, trying to catch up with a girl.

Usagi doesn't wait another moment and calls everyone, telling them to be in the arcade in half an hour. The girls begin to worry, especially the Inner Senshi. It wasn't usual for Usagi to ask them to meet in such a short time, but the girl calms them down, telling them she just wants to introduce them to someone.

"So, who is that guy you want us to meet?" Asks Rei, impatiently. They have been waiting for Kazuki to show up for almost 15 minutes. All the Senshi were there, plus Mamoru.

"I am sure he is coming, he just might be a little late."

"A little?" Screams Minako, furious. "Usagi Tsukino, don't you tell me you drag me here to meet an imaginary friend and he just…" The girl's voice is gone and, instead, she keeps staring at the door, when she sees a gold haired guy coming hurriedly. The girls follow Minako's gaze and there was Kazuki, making Usagi smiling mischievously.

"Hi. Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't find my way to here."

"It's okay." Says Usagi, walking towards the boy, being followed by the others, so they could present themselves. "Girls, this is Kazuki Hoshino. He's new here, moved about a week ago."

"So from where are you from?" Asks Setsuna.

"Asahi. My family and I came to Tokyo because my dad is a doctor, and he was called to work in the hospital here."

"Oh, great, great! Ami's mother is also a doctor!" Screams Usagi, resting her hands in Ami's shoulders, while the blue haired girl begins to blush.

"Great! Maybe my father will have the pleasure to work with her." Says Kazuki, smiling brightly. "Well, enough about me, tell me about you, your names."

"Well, you already meet Ami Mizuno. This are Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe" Presented Usagi, with a big smile in her face, pointing to each girl. "And this is my boyfriend, Mam…"

"Mamoru Chiba" Completes Kazuki, interrupting Usagi. "I haven't seen you for so long."

Mamoru stares at him, confused, he had never seen this boy in his entire life, although the blonde seemed pretty sure that they have met before.

"Do I know you?"

"Always playful! Of course you do. How is your sister?" Kazuki surely seemed certain of every word that came out of his mouth.

"I have a sister?"

At this point, the blonde boy raises his eyebrow, showing confusion for the first time since they had begin that conversation.

"You really don't know what I am talking about?"

"Well" Interjects Usagi, seeing Mamoru so lost and trying to take that burden off of his shoulders. "When Mamo-chan was little, he suffer a car accident and lost his memory, so maybe that's why he does not remembers you."

"Oh! It's explained, then. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not your fault." Affirms Mamoru, showing a half smile.

They didn't have time to continue the conversation, because Kazuki's phone ring, so the boy does not wastes time, picking it up.

"Moshi-moshi." Pause. "Ah, Momonee, what is it?" Pause. "No, but why?" Pause. "No, I…" Pause. Kazuki was beginning to be a little impatient. "Well, will you let me explain?" Pause. Sigh. "Ok, I'll go. Bye." The blonde boy hangs up the phone and looks at Usagi and Mamoru. "Sorry, my sister needs me. I have to go."

"Sure. Maybe next time we can also hang out with your sister." Says expectantly Usagi, with a weak smile.

Saying goodbye, the boy goes away with a little hurry, leaving the Senshi a little shocked. They expected everything from this conversation except this. How did the guy knew Mamoru so well? And Mamoru had a sister? How come they have never heard of her?

Meanwhile, near the beach, at sunset, there's a girl with wavy blonde hair. The heat that come from the sun and the sound of the waves hitting the rocks was soothing, and the girl puts her hand near her eyes, so that the sunlight does not blind her, and smiles.

"The sun is calling. It is time."


	2. Chapter 2 - Mystery in the Air

**Hi everyone! First of all, thank so much for the people who warned me about the problem with the first chapter, when I published it, I hope it will not happen again.**

 **I also want to thank to Astraearose-silvermoon for betaing the story for me.**

 **Well, in the previous chapter Usagi and the others already had a little bit of contact with two of my OCs, Kazuki and Mamoru's sister. Don't forget them, because they will be very important to the story!**

 **In this chapter you'll get to know more OCs of mine, so I hope you like them and the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Mystery in the Air**

Another day, at least it was Saturday. And for Usagi that meant she didn't have to rise early to go to classes. Her hopes, however were dashed when she heard Shingo screaming for her, claiming Rei was on the phone and really had to talk to her. Although a little upset, the girl got out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Usagi, you lazy, get ready and come over. We need to talk."

"About what?" She enquired as she yawned, she yearned to go back to bed, under her warm and comfortable covers.

"Mamoru-san is worried. He has been pretty thoughtful after what Kazuki told him yesterday."

"What in Selenes name are you talking about Rei?" Usagi asked, still very sleepy and unable to think correctly.

"About him having a sister! Usagi, for goodness sake, wake up and focus!" Rei shouted.

"Okay, I'll be there in one hour." Usagi promised , hanging up the phone. She then jumped in the warm shower and got ready to go out.

She was about five minutes away from Hikawa Shrine when she saw the boy from yesterday, Kazuki, with a very beautiful girl, both laughing and enjoying each other's company. It didn't take much time for him to spot the bubbly blonde and he waved at her, with a big smile, while the girl beside him followed his gaze to know to whom he is waving to.

Usagi took the waving as a signal to go to him, so she did exactly that, analyzing the young girl as she approached.

She had blond hair to her knees and it was quite wavy, which reminded her of the sea, brilliant orange eyes and light skin. Little portions of her hair were caught by elastics to either side of her head and she was about the same height as Usagi.

"Good Morning, Kazuki." Usagi said politely.

"Konnichiwa, Usagi! How are you?" Kazuki asked.

"Quite well." Usagi replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I really couldn't stay longer." Apologized the boy, with remorse.

"It's alright, we understood." Usagi smiled.

"Well, we are here talking and I didn't even introduce you to my partner!" Stated the boy, wrapping his arm around the orange eyed girl's shoulders, while she dedicates Usagi a warm, yet calm, smile. "This is Akiko, my twin sister. Aki, this is Usagi Tsukino, the girl I told you about yesterday." Kazuki said to his sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Akiko politely bowed, while smiling.

"You too! I mean, you two are so much alike!" Stated Usagi, surprised, her voice like a child who had just learned the Earth is round.

"People say that a lot. But, truthfully, it is obvious who is the superior twin." Jokes Kazuki, putting his hand a few inches above his sister's head, in a way of saying she was short, since the height he had his hand only reached his nose height.

"Kazu! Baka!" Growls Akiko, giving him a painless elbow, while he and Usagi laughed.

"Well, I really have to go, but it was wonderful to meet you, Akiko. I hope we see each other again soon." Affirmed Usagi, with a big smile.

"Of course." Akiko smiled serenely.

With the conversation over, Usagi goes to the shrine. When the girl gets there, as always, everyone is waiting for her, with Rei looking about to explode from anger.

"USAGI!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" Apologized Usagi, sobbing. "On my way here I found Kazuki and his sister and we begin to talk. So… I don't understand why… You're being mean to me, Rei." And begins to cry out loud, leaving the other Senshi speechless and sweat dropping.

"It seems that guy is everywhere nowadays." Minako put in ending Usagi's tears to where she was thoughtful.

"C'mon, Minako, you can't blame him, he just asked a simple question that everyone would have asked if they did not know of Mamoru's current situation." Affirms Makoto, calmly, trying to reason.

"Yeah, you're right…" Minako replied.

"Well, right now we do have more pressing matters to concern ourselves about. Do you think what Kazuki said was true about Mamoru having a sister?" Asked Haruka.

"Why would he lie about that?" Ami asks rhetorically, making Haruka shrug.

"I don't know, but from what you said, Mamoru had that accident when we was what? Five? Six? That guy must be, at least, two years younger than him. How did he remember Mamoru so well?"

Haruka's line of thinking leaves everyone mute, not being able to find an explanation to disprove her theory, which left them feeling more worried and suspicious.

"Maybe we should ask Luna or Artemis. Who knows, maybe they can come up with an answer." Rein suggested, trying to cover the fact that none in that room could give a reasonable explanation.

All the girls nodded in response, while Usagi rested her hand on Mamoru's arm, trying to give him some support.

"But I think some research is in order. Maybe we can find the girl looking on the internet or something." Setsuna affirmed. Even she didn't have an explanation, and she was the Senshi of time.

The girls nodded all at the same time, they said their farewells for now and split up. The Outers went back to their home to look on the internet, with Michiru saying she's going to try to get information using a mirror divination, while the Inners went to the library. Maybe they could find some old newspaper that had some information about the accident.

But, unfortunately, that was not meant to be, and they understood that when they hear people screaming. In that moment, they didn't need words to communicate, the look in their eyes was enough, so they just nodded to each other.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

The girls ran to the local park, where the danger was and, when they got there, they saw a woman with pale green wavy hair and green eyes attacking people, hissing always the same phrase:

"Where is she? The girl who possesses the gift of life, where is she?" the woman screeched.

"Stop! How dare you! Terrorizing this peaceful city? I will not tolerate it! I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon? He warned me you would appear with your fellow senshi. But right now I don't have time to play with you." The woman arrogantly responded.

"Who warned you? Who are you?" Asked Sailor Venus, preparing herself for the fight.

"My master. I am Yasu, his humble servant." Replied the green haired woman, giving them a ironic bow.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Yasu manages to escape from the attacks of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, smiling victoriously while the Senshis looked at her with shock.

"You really think it would be that easy to defeat me?" Yasu sneered.

"Dead Scream!"

Sailor Pluto's attack caught the woman unprepared and she did not have time to get out of the way, being hit by it and falling to the ground, where she was surrounded by the six sailors.

"Don't you think you have defeated me!" In that moment a power of darkness hit

Sailor Moon's back, sending her flying against the wall, while Yasu got up she sneered. "I will come back, and next time you won't be so lucky."

In that moment she disappears in a cloud of black smoke, while the senshi attended to Sailor Moon who, with difficulty, was able to get up. Setsuna goes to them, but momentarily, she sensed another presence very close to them.

All the girls look at the roof from a small building and they face someone on the top of it. The person wore a dark red cloak that covered its head and the only thing the girls were able to notice was the smile that played upon the person's lips and the brown strand of hair that flew with the wind and almost shone with sunlight.

As quickly as the person got there, it disappeared, leaving the girls clueless of who could be hidden behind the cloak.

"The wake of a guardian star… Difficult times approach…" Whispered Sailor Pluto, as if she was in some kind of trance, still looking to the spot where the strange figure had been.


	3. Chapter 3 - Matters of Concern

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews, it means very much to me and, if you have any ideas for the story or something you would like me to write, don't hesitate to tell me, I would appreciate it very much!**

 **I want to thank also to Astraearose-silvermoon for, once again, betaing the story for me.**

 **This chapter doesn't contain the fights that we are all used to and love to, but I thought that it was also important to write this chapter this way, after all, Luna and Artemis participate in the Sailor Moon story more as the sailors counsellors than fighting partners. But don't worry, in the next chapter there will be another fight between the Senshi and their new enemies.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Matters of Concern**

"What do you mean, a feeling?" Asks Haruka, with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you are confused. I mean, we all know you are no longer the powerful Sailor Pluto you once were."

"What do you mean by that?" Setsuna hissed, with growing anger, thinking seriously to summon her Garnet Rod to bash Haruka's head with it, just to take that proud smile off the blonde's face.

"C'mon, Sets, you know! Being an old lady, you…" Haruka smirked.

"I'm telling you, I'm sure!" Setsuna retorted.

"We'll see!" Haruka challenged, when she sees Michiru walk into the room, seeing there is an opportunity for some fun. "Michi! Put some sense in Setsuna's head and tell her that this recipe says we have to put the eggs and then the sugar!"

Michiru remained in the same spot, sweat dropping and speechless.

"You two are arguing about what of the ingredients you have to put first?" Asks Michiru carefully as if the pair were idiots, and trying hard not to laugh her head off when her two partners nodded their heads, smiling proudly.

"I think it works both ways, Ruka… But why are you doing a cake?" Michiru asked

"Hotaru asked for us to do it. Since the girls are coming at afternoon, she suggested we'd give them a small snack." Explained Setsuna, calmly.

"That is a good idea!" Michiru replied.

"Yes. The problem is that grandmother Setsuna is a pain in the arse!" Haruka glared at Setsuna but that didn't last long, because in a matter of seconds, a knife hit the wall, very close to Haruka's head, getting stuck there. Michiru just tried to hold Setsuna while she was trying to get to Haruka with another knife, her eyes on fire.

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Usagi were enjoying spending some time in a park near by the sea. The two of them first opt for eating an ice cream. Mamoru asks for two balls, one of mint and the other of strawberry, while Usagi gets a little disappointed because she cannot order more than eight balls of ice cream, but when Mamoru says she can eat some of his ice cream, she squeals excitement on her delicate features and asks for the eight balls of ice cream, ordering for all the flavors, with a joyous smile. When they finished eating, Mamoru suggested they go sit down on a bench that was situated under a large tree, which gave it the shade they much needed. When they are heading to there, the black haired guy's arm slams against the shoulder of a girl who was passing by.

"I'm sorry" Mamoru and the girl apologized at the same time, both turning around to face the other.

The girl had a shy face with calm green eyes. Had brown hair caught on both sides of her head, quite curly, adorned with green leafs and some white flowers.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." the girl said shyly.

"No, no, not at all!" Retorted Mamoru, trying to be polite towards the girl, who seemed to be in a little pain, which was strange, since the knock had not been that strong.

"No, really, it was me. I am such a clumsy girl!" Says the girl, taking her hand to her forehead, resting her in her fringe. With that movement, the sleeve of her green shirt uncovered a nasty bruise.

"How did you do that?" Asked Usagi, worried, pointing to the bruise on the girl's wrist.

"Another proof of my clumsiness." Replies the brunette, giving them a half smile.

"I know how you feel." Replied Usagi, resting her hand in the girl's shoulder with an embarrassed smile, since she knew she was as clumsy as this girl, or even more so.

"Totally!" Agreed Mamoru, but receives dark look from Usagi, which scared him and made him take a step back.

"Well, I really have to go, but it was very nice to meet you." The brunette informed, beginning to walk away.

"Wait! At least tell us your name!" Usagi requested with a smile.

"Nanako!" The girl answered while walking away.

Usagi and Mamoru, after watching her disappear, shrugged to one another, and continued their date, going to their original destination (the bench under the tree) and continued talking, entertained and just enjoying each others company.

The hour came for them to head to the Outer Senshi's home. They had invited them in order to get together and talk about the strange figure that appeared wrapped in a cloak, two days ago. When they arrive, they still had to wait a little for Minako and Ami to arrive, since they went to get Chibiusa, Luna and Artemis.

In the meantime, they had a pleasant conversation with Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Hotaru, since Michiru and Setsuna were in the kitchen, cooking what had not been finished yet. Haruka tried to offer them her help, but both refused without giving it a second thought since, from what the two women were sure, Haruka was the reason why they were still late with the cooking.

It didn't take long for the remaining sailors to arrive and, after Michiru and Setsuna were done with the food, they all finally had the opportunity to talk.

"What Pluto felt when you saw that person may not be wrong." Informed Luna.

"Of course I wasn't wrong! I am never wrong!" The last phrase was dedicated to Haruka, with a triumphant voice, because of the incident that had happened that morning.

"I also feel a strong presence, from a powerful person that has already awakened." Confirmed Artemis, with a serious look on his face.

"Who is this person?" Asked Makoto.

"I don't know. I can feel a great power, but I cannot identify it's source. It seems that, whoever this person is, it doesn't want to be found." Artemis replied then helped himself to a fish.

"The only thing we can do now is wait and hope that this mysterious figure will come to us and will reveal its intentions." Affirmed Luna, sad for not being able to do more.

"Meanwhile, we have a new enemy to concern ourselves about." Continued Rei, in a serious tone.

"Yasu… Never heard of someone with that name…" Artemis confessed, looking at the floor for a little bit.

"But you must be prepared to fight this woman and her master and protect the girl they are looking for." Luna said.

All the girls slowly nod, quietly, but then Minako remembered a small detail that might help to identify the girl that Yasu was looking for.

"She said something about a girl who possesses the gift of life. What does that mean?"

"Gift of life? It has been a long time since the last time I heard about that." Luna was intrigued, she never thought she would hear again about that.

"So you know what it is?" Concluded Chibiusa, inciting Luna to continue.

"It was a very rare power that existed in the times of the Silver Millennium. It can be called gift of life, flame of life or sacred light. Whoever has that power is given the ability of restore life and heal the deepest of all wounds. Queen Serenity used to say that she only knew of one person who possessed it."

"And who is that person?" Asked Michiru, eager to finish all this mystery.

"I don't know. She never revealed it to me. But she was always very worried and a bit afraid. Queen Serenity said that this girl should never be seen or known by others." Luna replied.

All the girls remained speechless. Why would the Queen of the Moon be worried because of some girl? Was she that powerful? Or dangerous? Since few people had the privilege to gaze upon that girl, Luna and Artemis didn't know much more about her. The group stayed there, completely quiet, each of them lost in their own thoughts and oblivious that they were being watched by the same strange figure that they were talking about.

At the end of the afternoon, the girls said their goodbyes to the Outers and returned to their respective houses. While Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are cleaning the house, Michiru's cell phone rung.

"Moshi-moshi" Pause. "Yes, is everything alright?" Pause. Michiru's eyes got darker and darker every second."What? But… How?" Pause. The girl's legs begin to falter and her voice gets weak and hoarse. "Yes, I understand. Thank you." The aquamarine girl takes her hand into her mouth, covering it, as wet tears begin to fall from her blue eyes.

"Michi, what is it?" Asked Haruka, hurrying up to her side and putting her hands in her lover's shoulders. Michiru just hid her head in Haruka's shirt, while the blonde girl embraced her dearly.

After some minutes, when the sobbing woman calmed down, Haruka tries again to know what happen for Michiru to break up like this, cleaning her lover's tears with her fingers. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka, my father… My father died!"


	4. Chapter 4 – The Girl with the Brown Curl

I am very very sorry for the delay, but I am having some problems, so I can't promise to update soon in this coming days.

I want to thank to Astraearose-silvermoon for betaing the story for me.

This chapter is a little longer than the others, but I really wanted to put all the events I was thinking in this chapter. It already includes a fight, as I promised you, and the girls finally get the opportunity to meet a very important OC I created that plays a very important role in this story.

I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Girl with the Brown Curls**

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Haruka, my father… My father died!"_

"What? How did that happened?" Haruka asked, in shock, while Setsuna went to her friend's side, placing her hand on Michiru's shoulder, to try and comfort her.

"It was m-my mother on t-the p-phone… S-she says that… Dad h-had a c-car accident…" Explained the sobbing girl, having difficulty speaking. Her body was shaking and her face was covered in tears. It pained the two senshi to see their friend like that, and Haruka, without knowing what else to do, hugged her lover tightly.

"And now what?" Asked Setsuna calmly and in a low tone. Michiru just looks at her and separated herself a little from Haruka, cleaning her tears and trying to compose herself.

"My mother, my uncles and my cousin are coming for the funeral. Do you mind if they stay here?" Michiru asked

"Of course not. We have a spare room, your uncles can sleep there. As for your mother, she can stay in my room, I'll sleep with Hotaru and your cousin can take the couch." The speed that Setsuna took to solve the problem was remarkable, that even left Haruka surprised.

"But you don't mind giving up your room for my mother while she stays with us?" Asked Michiru, worried that she may be asking too much of her friend, but Setsuna didn't waste any time to put the girl's mind at ease, saying she did it with pleasure.

"If the roles were reversed, you would do the same for me. Don't worry." Setsuna replied.

Michiru nodded gratefully.

The next morning, Hotaru is trying to help her Setsuna-mama prepare breakfast, in hope her Michiru-mama would be a little happier. In that moment, the door bell rung.

"It must be them." Murmured Setsuna to herself while Michiru went downstairs to open the door to her family.

As soon as she opened it, an older woman hugged her right away.

"Hello, mother." Michiru said, returning the hug. Later, she gave two kisses to another woman, probably her aunt, while her uncle rests his hand in her shoulder. Finally, she hugs tightly a young guy about her age, very likely her cousin. After that, the aquamarine girl takes them to the living room, where already were the other three senshi. "Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, this is my mother, Keiko, my uncles, Sasuke and Naomi, and their son, Takeo. Family, this is my girlfriend, Haruka Tenoh, our friend, Setsuna Meioh, and our adoptive daughter, Hotaru."

All the senshi bow, respectfully, while they analyzed the people that were before them.

Michiru's mother, Keiko Kaioh, has long dark turquoise colored hair with two bangs on either side of her face and she has her hair tied back into a low ponytail. She is a tall and thin woman and has dark blue eyes.

Michiru's uncle, Sasuke Kaioh, who was also the brother of Michiru's father, has short pale blue hair, a mustache of the same color and dark blue eyes.

Michiru's aunt and Sasuke's wife, Naomi Kaioh, has a very sweet face, with blue hair caught in a high bun and with two bangs on either side of her face, one more large and bulky than the other. She is a little short and has green eyes.

Michiru's cousin and Sasuke and Naomi's only son, Takeo Kaioh, has a very proud face with long straight baby-blue hair, caught is a low ponytail. Is tall for his age, which rounded to eighteen years old, and has aquamarine eyes.

"Mrs. Kaioh, if you don't mind me asking, when is the funeral?" Asked Haruka, respectfully.

"The day after tomorrow, Ms. Tenoh." Replied Keiko, trying to smile.

Haruka nodded, promising she and the other two would be there. Then, the four senshi explained their guest their plan for the sleeping arrangements. None argued with them, although they noticed Michiru's mother was not very comfortable with the fact that Setsuna would give up her own bed for her to sleep in it, but she stayed quiet.

The next morning, they were all eating breakfast, when the door bell rung. All the Inner Senshi and Mamoru had come to give their condolences to Michiru, telling her she had to be strong. The aquamarine girl just listened to them, giving them a polite smile but, deep down, she just wanted to get out of there and lock herself in her room and cry for the death of her father.

"We are here for you if you need us, Michiru." Usagi squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, minna."

"Don't you want to have lunch with us?" Asks Keiko weakly. "Your vivacity and young spirit sure would do us some good in this sad day."

"Sure!" Replies Usagi, with her eyes shining. She would never say no to food, but Rei hopped her on the head.

"We wouldn't want to intrude Mrs. Kaioh…"

"You wouldn't disturb us at all. Quite the contrary, I find you and your friends very charming and funny. Besides, every friend of Michiru is welcome to have lunch with us. Please, stay."

The girls nodded and go to the dining room, where Setsuna was putting the food on the table, so after they introduced themselves to the rest if Michiru's family, they all sat at the table and begin to eat, with Minako and Usagi always joking around.

Michiru, on the other hand, and unlike her family, spent all the meal quiet and throwing forced smiles to the girls. She really missed her dad and she couldn't have fun at a time like this. Haruka, noticing this, put her hand over Michiru's, discreetly, trying to cheer her up a little bit.

In the afternoon, the door bell rung again, making Haruka and Setsuna raise their eyebrows. They weren't expecting anybody else. Setsuna opened the door and comes across four people, one of them she could recognize as being Kazuki.

"Hi. I am here to see Keiko Kaioh. She told me she would be here." Explains the older woman.

"Yumi, it's so nice to see you, my old friend!" Keiko said, heading for the door to hug the woman.

"Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. My husband did try to come, but it was impossible." Apologized the woman who was called Yumi.

"Don't worry. Come to the living room I will introduce you to everyone and keep the conversation up."

Keiko guided them to the living room, where everybody else was.

"This is an old friend of mine, Yumi Hoshino. We met in the first year of school and grew up together. And these are her children, the lovely Momoka and the twins Kazuki and Akiko."

Everyone greeted the newcomers while Usagi kept staring at Yumi and Momoka. They were beautiful!

Yumi had straight blond hair until her knees and her fringe had bilateral symmetry, just like Kazuki and Akiko's. Some hair strands are tied up behind the head by elastics with flowers and the path of that part of hair makes a circle: trapped by the elastic, letting itself fall, then turned around and returns to the elastic. Her face was kind and mature, with very delicate features and green eyes.

Her eldest daughter, Momoka Hoshino or, as her siblings liked to call her, Momonee, also had straight blonde hair, like her mother, but some parts of her hair are tied up behind the head in a bun all decorated with green leaves and some flowers. Her fringe is straight and smooth and her hair reached her waist. She was a little tall and had green eyes. Compared to her, Kazuki and Akiko can very well pass as children.

While Yumi talks to Keiko and Momoka and Kazuki with the Inner Senshi, Akiko sat beside Michiru, with a kind and compassionate smile.

"You want to get out of here desperately, don't you?" Akiko asked.

"How do you know?" Michiru asked.

"I didn't for sure, every person is different. But it would be my will if I was in your shoes." Michiru looked at the blonde for some seconds, but then directs her look to the floor again. "You are tired of forced smiles, aren't you?" Akiko asked.

"Right now, I think I am just tired of everything. I just want to rest and have some time for myself." Michiru sighed.

"Why don't you go see the sea for a while, I heard it's very soothing." Akiko suggested.

"How come that you are able to see through the farce and my family doesn't?" Asked Michiru, with a harsh voice.

"They are mourning, just like you. In times like that, it's only natural that people get a little selfish and think more about themselves." Michiru didn't say a word, she was pondering the veracity of what the girl had just said. "It's not because your family and friends are here that you can't mourn at your own way."

After saying this, Akiko caressed Michiru's arm for a little bit and goes to her brother. It's almost super time, Yumi and her kids had already gone away, when the girls heard a scream coming from the outside. Quickly, they nod to each other and get up.

"You go ahead. We'll catch up with you guys later." Haruka said to the Inner Senshi, that go running to the fight. "Me, Hotaru and Setsuna will handle this. You don't have to come." She said to Michiru.

"I am still a Sailor Soldier. It is my duty." Replies Michiru, determined.

The other three nod and, after telling Mrs. Kaioh they need to go out and they will not be gone for much time, the girls hurry up to the main street, where they had detected the enemy.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

When they get there, the Inner Senshi are already trying to fight the enemy, the same women from day before, Yasu.

"World Shaking!" Screamed Uranus, while her attack hits the green eyed woman, making her even more angry.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky, the soldier of sky, Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet with the sea of sand, the soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space, the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"We, four soldiers of the outer Solar System, are being led by a new crisis and…"

"Here we are!"

Yasu begins to feel a little fear, with so many sailor senshi surrounding her, but she did not give up and summoned up a youma with blue skin and very sharp teeth. The girls get ready to fight, taking their positions. The youma is a very powerful one and when he throws his attack at Sailor Venus, it is only because Sailor Jupiter got her out of the way that she is able to escape him.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The youma managed to make a power shield that absorbs the two sailor's attacks. All of them stare at the demon, in shock, but they are not giving up, never!

"Submarine Reflection!" Shouts Neptune, using her talisman, that is stronger than the other senshi's power. But the monster creates a barrier that reflects Neptune's attack, hitting the sailors.

The girls are all laying in the ground, very tired. The youma prepares to launch his final attack, but a voice stopped him.

"Wait!" All of them, including Yasu and the youma, turn their heads to where the sound of the voice came. Right there was the mysterious figure of the dark red cloak, walking towards them while taking the cloak. "The problem with the giants from the ancient times was that they thought they were too big and strong to fall, but they always ended up defeated."

When the cloak is taken of, they see a girl with wavy brown hair. Some hair strands are tied up in each side of her head by elastics with little yellow stars adorning them and those strands were wavy and loose, reaching her knees, while the rest of her hair was wrapped in a low braid. Her eyes were orange and in her forehead, uncovered by the fringe, rested the sun symbol in gold contours: a heart with a spot in the middle. Her sailor outfit colors were mostly red, orange and yellow and she had a orange necklace with a yellow pendant in the shape of a sun.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The light of the premonitions is calling the one guarded by our star, protector of life, Sailor Sun!"


	5. Chapter 5 – The Sunlight Reaches the Ear

**I want to thank to Astraearose-silvermoon for betaing the story for me.**

 **Here is the new chapter with lots of fights, both between the Sailors and their enemy and among themselves.**

 **I'm sorry for jumping the scene of the funeral and the burial of Michiru's father, but I really am not comfortable writing about that and I think it would make the chapter more melancholic and sad.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and comment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The Sunlight Reaches the Earth**

 _"_ _The light of the premonitions is calling the one guarded by our star, protector of life, Sailor Sun!"_

"Wow, a new senshi!" Usagi wondered, admiring the girl that stood before her who, in Sailor moon's eyes, personified life and nobility.

The youma, on the other hand, was not very happy about this girl appearance and starts flying towards her.

"Life Dragon's Sunlight!" Sailor Sun screamed, hitting the youma with her attack and making him disappear.

Yasu, seeing this kind of power and how it defeated her youma without much effort, gets angrier and angrier, she launched herself to the sun warrior but, before she got too close, the girl took the yellow pendant in shape of a sun off her necklace and extends her arm, with the pendant in her fingers, towards the woman. In that moment, the object begins to emit a very strong light, which blinded Yasu, making her take a step back, with her hands covering her eyes and squealing.

"Stupid girl… This isn't over!" Shouted Yasu, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. With the enemy gone, Sailor Sun prepares to take her leave, but is stopped by Sailor Moon's voice.

"Wait!" Usagi begged, making the brunette look at her, but this time, instead of the neutral face that she had shown before while fighting the enemy, her eyes were filled with hate and rage. "You are the last sailor senshi, aren't you? You will fight at our side from now on!" Sailor moon asked.

Sailor Sun just frowns contemptuously.

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because you are a sailor senshi, like us. We are partners…" Usagi replied, a little perplexed, but is interrupted by the orange eyed girl.

"Ok, let's clarify things now and see if you get this straight: I have no intention of fighting by your side. I don't even want to be at your side. Your presence just makes me hate you even more." Replied Sailor Sun, leaving all the other girls in shock, mainly Usagi, who was having difficulty processing what was happening. Did this girl really hate her? Why?

"Why don't you want to fight at our side? You are a Sailor Soldier, just like all of us." Sailor Pluto was angry, but she had to keep her calm and try to understand the girl's motives. For some reason she was one of the most rational Sailors.

"First of all, I am not like you. I am not bound to the moon or it's stupid rulers. Second of all, this is nothing personal. I really admire and appreciate you, Outer Senshi, but I can't be one of Sailor Moon's comrades, who follow her even to death without questioning."

"What do you mean, you are not bonded to the moon? You are a Sailor Soldier, and therefore you are bond to it and Queen Serenity." Argued Sailor Mars, this girl was starting to get on her nerves.

"Not anymore." Sailor Sun replied, with a proud smile.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sailor Mercury, confused.

"The Sun is a very powerful star, definitely more powerful than a tiny, miserable satellite. Think how you would feel if a vermin come to you and started to get annoying."

"How can you say that? Are you saying you are our enemy?" Asked Haruka, adapting a defensive pose.

"No. Trust me, you don't want me as your enemy. I could kill you in this very instant with just a snap of my fingers. I am just saying that I don't want to fight at your side."

The sun warrior, ending the conversation, jumped up and disappeared.

"Such a arrogant little brat! How can she say she doesn't want to fight with us and insult Sailor Moon?!" Cursed Sailor Uranus, her head almost exploding.

"She reminds me of someone." Replied Venus, looking at Uranus with a knowing smile, since the first meeting of the Inner Senshi with Uranus and Neptune wasn't very peaceful either. Uranus just pouted at the memory.

The next day, the Inner Senshi gathered at Hikawa Shrine, before Michiru's father funeral, in order to discuss with Luna and Artemis the new Sailor Soldier that had revealed herself.

"For some time, the Sun was at the moon's behest, like all the other planets but, for some reason, that bond was broken. It was a very long time ago, and Queen Serenity told us to not give it much thought…" Artemis explained, not remembering anything from the Silver Millennium about Sailor Sun and her guardian deity. "But of one thing I am certain: she should not be here. The Sun was always shrouded in mystery, mainly it's Sailor Guardian."

"But don't you remember something else? Anything?" Asked Makoto, eager to uncover the truth.

"Well, one time Queen Serenity mentioned something about a rebellion against the moon, in which two people of the Sun were involved, but I think she told me not to worry about that, because they were given the proper punishment." Luna recalled.

"What punishment?" Asks Ami, a little afraid of the answer.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me at the time. She just said they were going to learn their lesson, but she knew it might not work and was very worried."

All the girls stayed quiet and felt a little disappointed. They expected that at least Luna or Artemis would know something more about this Sailor Soldier, and why she hated Sailor Moon so much. Maybe because of the punishment that, according to Luna, Queen Serenity gave to two solar people who had rebelled against her. Maybe those two people were her friends or, at least, her countrymen, and she might have gotten angry because the Queen of the Moon decided the fate of two of her people without consulting her. Of one thing they were sure, this girl didn't seem the type of person who accepted orders easily.

With the conversation they did not get anymore answers and, when they realized, they were already late for the funeral, so they hurried up for the chapel and accompanied Michiru at the funeral. A lot of people had come, most of them to keep up the appearances but, in that moment, Michiru didn't care a little bit.

Two days passed, and Michiru's family said their goodbyes to her, though Takeo stayed with them, since his parents were going in a trip through Europe, because of Sasuke's job, and they thought it would be best if he stayed there, in Tokyo, with his cousin, and went to school normally, since he already had lost a year because of all the trips he had to go with his parents.

The afternoon after Michiru's family left, the enemy appeared again, this time near Makoto's house, so she called all her friends.

Haruka manages to find an excuse to justify their leaving to Takeo, to which the boy doesn't question. That was one thing that Haruka liked in the guy: he didn't demand any explanations and, in return, he asked that they would do the same for him.

All the girls fought marvelously that day. The youma wasn't very strong and Yasu wasn't anywhere in sight. Sailor Pluto began to get suspicious about that, this was far to easy. In that moment, a dark power surround the Senshi, a black magic so strong and that transmitted so many negative energies that was taking their energy away. At the same time, black terrifying eyes appeared in the sky. Those eyes were so dark that anyone who looked at them would have felt that they were being sucked into a black hole.

"Insignificant beings, the ones who protect this miserable planet! You are very brave to defy me, but all of you will soon be destroyed because of your own stupidity!" Echoed a deep scary voice. They knew the voice belonged to the black eyed person, who the girls could tell was a man.

But they didn't have much time to think, or the strength to do it, because the dark power around them was sucking all their energy and powers, making them feel weak and very tired.

But, in a moment, the dark sphere disappeared and the Sailors recovered all their powers. Confused to how they were released, the girls begin to scour the area and Venus spotted a girl on top of a roof. It was Sailor Sun.


	6. Chapter 6 – The Magic of the Golden Lion

**I want to thank to Astraearose-silvermoon for betaing the story for me.**

 **I am sorry for the delay, but I was on holidays and I didn't take my computer, so it was impossible to update.**

 **In this chapter you get to meet another one of my OCs!**

 **I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – The Magic of the Golden Lion**

 _Confused as to how they were released, the girls began to scour the area with their eyes, when Venus spotted a girl on top of a roof. It was Sailor Sun._

The girl had a proud smile gracing on her lips and her hands on her hips. Besides her appeared a large golden lion with a red mane. His orange eyes were full of sapience and when he roared, a loud magnificent roar, the Sailors transformation pens appeared and the pens changed, all of them changed into the shape of a heart, with the theme color of each Soldier, they now had a golden star carved in the middle of the planet symbols. Sailor Moons brooch also changed to the form of a golden star with a crystal heart and with the shape of a silver moon above it.

With this, came new powers, stronger powers, and some changes to the Sailors costumes, mainly a golden stripe in the skirt and the planetary symbol of each one in their tiaras.

All the girls were amazed, their eyes were always glued to their new transformation pens, although Neptune alternated looking between the pen and the lion. She was pretty sure she had already seen that lion somewhere. But where? When?

When the aquamarine haired girl returned to the real world, Sailor Sun and the lion had already disappeared. Also, whoever was that man that had threatened them, was also gone.

The Inner Senshi were relieved, but the Outers couldn't help but feel a deep unsettling feeling.

What was Sailor Sun's civilian identity? And who was that lion? Meanwhile they had new powers, they felt stronger. Had that lion give them a part of his power, like Helios had? Questions without answer ran in their minds.

"Who was that lion?" Asked Rei, when they all arrived at the Hikawa Shrine the next morning.

"Well, he obvious is an ally of Sailor Sun and since she already said she is not our ally, then the lion must be our enemy." Minako concluded with a serious look on her face.

"That is a rushed conclusion, especially since it was he who gave us our new powers." Corrected Ami, looking at her new transformation pen. "If he was our enemy, why would he give us stronger powers? It doesn't make sense." Ami concluded

"Nothing about that girl makes sense!" Argued Haruka, referring to Sailor Sun.

"I think they want to be our allies, but can't because of something." Said Michiru, that until now had been very quiet.

"Why do you say that? Do You know something we don't?" Asked Haruka.

"No, it's just… The lion…"Michiru began

"What about him?" Asked Haruka, with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sure I know him. But from where?" Replied Michiru, more to herself than to the others and trying hard to remember where she saw that lion.

"The zoo?" Joked Haruka, earning a knock on her shoulder.

"Well, I think you girls should go to school. Obviously this conversation is leading us nowhere, only more questions without answers." Suggested Setsuna, always the wise one.

All the girls nodded and got up and went to the Outers house to get Takeo and go to school. All the path to there is filled with Usagi's complaining on how the school was bad and she hated it, while the others laughed loudly and with joy. Michiru was still thinking what had happened, but Haruka puts her hand on her lover's shoulder in order to tell her to forget that for the moment.

When they reached the school gates, Takeo bumped into a girl, who fell to the ground. The boy began to apologize profusely, worried about the wellbeing of the girl, and extended his hand in order to help the girl get up. When she looked at them, a little dizzily, the girls recognized her as Akiko. In order to soothe Takeo's distress, she gave him a beautiful smile and took his hand, getting up. It takes a little kick from Michiru for him to get off of his daydream gaze.

"Ah… Hum… Sorry… I-I was a li-little distracted, you know…" He says, jumbled, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I mean… I didn't expect to bump into someone… Much less someone as charming… I mean…" He stammered, while Akiko tried hard not to laugh at the boy's embarrassment.

"Takeo, I am sorry to interrupt, but you're babbling." Warned Hotaru, with her voice down.

"I am not!" He shot back, also with his voice down and gritted teeth.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. I hope you are not hurt." Akiko replies, politely.

"No, no! Not at all! Actually, it should be me asking you that!" Answered Takeo, without a blink.

"Nonsense! We are both at fault." Affirmed Akiko, with a sweet smile. "And, as so, I apologize for my clumsiness… Ano…" The girl hesitates a little, indirectly asking his name.

"Takeo Kaioh." He presented himself. "And you?"

"Akiko Hoshino." She replied.

"Have we seen each other before? Your face looks so familiar." Asked Takeo, leaving all the Senshi wide-eyed to what he had said. The scandal! Surely Akiko would think he was trying to flirt with her!

"Probably. When Mr. Kaioh died, I went with my mom and my brothers to visit Mrs. Kaioh and Michiru-san. Maybe that's where you saw me." Answered Akiko, relieving all the girls. Takeo, on the other hand, just smiled in response and kept staring at her, with a face that, for the Senshi, looked adorable. However, for Akiko, it wasn't that loving, because the girl began to get uncomfortable and just forced a smile. "Well, I have already done what I wanted to do, which was fill my bottle with water, so I must go back to the classroom. My brother is waiting for me. See you!"

With that, the girl returned to the classroom, while the girls begin to laugh hard. That had been hilarious!

"Very discreet, Takeo!" Said Makoto, with tears of laughter pooling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Takeo asked clearly slightly offended with the girl's laughter.

"You stared at the girl the entire time. The poor girl must have felt very uncomfortable!" Explained Michiru, trying hard to contain her laughter.

"And what did you expect me to do? She has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen!" Affirmed Takeo, with a daydreamers expression, making the girls laugh even more, while Michiru hugged her cousin, lovingly.

Meanwhile, a boy with blonde hair was observing them from one of the windows of the school, his gaze fixed on Usagi.

"Laugh while you can. The premonition is getting stronger by each passing day. Dark times are approaching, when happiness will be just a distant memory."

* * *

*Ano – Japanese for 'um…'

Sapience – wisdom


	7. Chapter 7 – Who is the Target of the Cup

**I want to thank to Astraearose-silvermoon for betaing the story for me.**

 **I am sorry for the delay, I've had really bad writer's block.**

 **This chapter will be mainly about Takeo with him also being a very important character in this story. Other OCs of mine will play an important role in this chapter as well. Let's say that this chapter, and probably the next, are an opportunity to get to know them better and explore their personalities and lives. Maybe even unveil some secrets and mysteries!**

 **Also, this chapter doesn't have any action or fights, its more centered on one of the main romances in this story. After all, Sailor Moon isn't only fights against the evil!**

 **I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Who is the Target of the Cupid's Arrow?**

Takeo was in his class, still dazed with his encounter with that beautiful maiden. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't pay any attention to class, although that was not that unusual. After all, he was never what teachers call a 'model student'. His grades were enough for him to pass the year, but were not that spectacular. The only subject he was truly good at was design, since he was excellent at drawing. Maybe that ability ran in the family, since his dear cousin, Michiru, was also very good at it.

"Hi." Says a voice beside him. Takeo stops drawing in his notebook and roses his head, coming face to face with Momoka. The girl with long straight blonde hair and green eyes. She was known in the whole school. They said she was very beautiful (that he could confirm) and smart. She didn't reach Ami in grades, but was almost there. And, according to what he had heard, she seemed very lovely and sociable.

"Hello." He greets.

"You're the new student, right?" Momoka asks.

"Yes. I am Takeo Kaioh. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He replies.

"You too. I'm Momoka Hoshino." Momoka presents herself, her name rung a bell in Takeo's head.

"Hoshino? Ah! You must be from Akiko's family!" He supposes, excited.

"Akiko? Yes, she's my younger sister. A clumsy head, actually!" She confirms, laughing quietly. "Do you know her?" Momoka asks.

"Hai, I already had the pleasure of meeting her. Your sister is a very charming girl, you are very lucky." Takeo answers.

"She is, isn't she?" Momoka says politely and with a proud face, but drops that topic of conversation very quickly. "Well, it's lunch time. Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends? I am sure you will like them and you surely need some friends." She offers.

"Yes, sure. Thank you very much!" Takeo thanks her, at the same time that he roses from his seat, giving Momoka a chance to see the drawing that was on the page of his notebook.

"Wow! This is really good! You do have talent, Takeo!" Momoka congratulates him, taking the sheet of paper in her hands, in order to see the piece better.

"Oh, that? That's just a rough draft. Nothing special." He says, a little embarrassed.

"Who is it?" She asks, curious.

"Just a girl. I really don't know who she is either. That image just came to my mind." Takeo answers, praying she will not find him crazy. In the draft long wavy brown hairs and the facial expressions seemed to indicate the girl was with a neutral expression. But who was really that girl, he didn't know.

"It's very good." She insists.

A week later, Takeo is walking through the schools garden, when he sees a group of people, that he recognizes as being some of Momoka's friends, kicking a little black and white kitten. He looks around: his cousin and the rest of the girls weren't there, maybe they had gone to the bathroom or they were in other part of the school. As for the other students that were there, none of them did anything to stop it. Some of them didn't even care, others were afraid that, if they tried to rescue the poor kitten, they would be beaten as well.

Unable to allow that brutality to continue, Takeo took a step forward but before he could reach the group of guys, some other person did. It was Akiko.

"Leave him alone!" She yells, with rage, putting herself between the guys and the cat.

"And who is going to stop us? You?" One of them cockily replies.

"Don't think you can get rid of us only because you're Momoka's little sister." Threats another.

"Leave him alone. He did you no harm." Akiko repeats, with a defiant look.

"From what I can see, you also didn't do any harm to us." Affirms the first, getting to close to her.

Akiko just bits her lip and continues to face them, even when the guy grabs a strand of her blonde hair and smells it. Upon seeing that, Takeo's blood boils and without thinking he runs to her and grabs the guy's arm, pulling it way from Akiko.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" He warns, with pure rage in his eyes. "Leave now!"

"Akiko!" Resounds Momoka's voice, while she approaches the scene. "What are you doing here?"

"Momoka, tell your stupid friends to leave before I finish them all!" Takeo suggests, trying to calm down, while Momoka gives him a curious look and Akiko just stares at him, astonished.

Momoka stops for a minute to analyze the situation, but in the moment after she signals with her head to her friends, telling them to go away. They all obey, and she also began to turn around in order to follow them but, before that, she looks at her sister in the eye.

"We will talk about this at home." She says and leaves.

When they are out of sight, Akiko goes to the little kitten. The cat, at first, draws back, but Akiko gives him a warming and soothing look, grabbing him gently and putting him on her lap, caressing him on the back, using that to also check for injuries. Takeo goes to her silently.

"You two are alright?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you." Akiko replies, with a sincere and admired expression.

"Sure. I'm glad." Takeo murmurs seriously and turns around, in order to go away, but the sound of Akiko's voice stops him.

"No, not that. Thank you for helping me. Facing that man and telling my sister to tell them to go away." She explains, with her voice down, but a sincere look of gratitude. One that Takeo can't resist, so he sits beside the orange eyed girl.

"It was the least I could do." Affirms the boy, with a smile that is rewarded with a kind smile from Akiko.

"Still. Thank you." She says. They both smile to each other, but after some seconds the blonde breaks the change of looks and sighs. "I am so screwed when I get home."

"You really think your sister wants revenge or something?" Takeo asks, shocked.

"I don't know. I don't know how many lies her friends already told her." The girl confesses, shrugging.

"Why did you do that? Endangering yourself for the cat." Takeo asks. He actually knew the answer, but wants to hear it from the blonde's mouth.

"If he is a living being like us, he also feels like us. Then, why should he suffer just because of the badness of the man?"

"You are the most kindest soul I have ever seen." Takeo says, staring lovingly at the girl and, for a moment, Akiko holds his gaze with a gentle smile, but seconds after she advertises his gaze, looking to the cat with happiness, seeing the kitten is already sleeping peacefully in her lap.

"In that case, I can say the same thing about you." Affirms Akiko, looking at Takeo with a smile. "You also defended me without a second thought. Maybe the reason why you did that it's the same reason why I helped this cat."

The boy smiles at her. She had no idea of how wrong she was by supposing he only act in her defense because she was a human being like him and, because of that, she didn't deserve to be in pain. Well, partly may be truth, but he actually didn't have difficulty to realize he had done that because he was jealous, because he couldn't bear to see someone else touch her. And, it was in that moment that he realized he was in love with that girl. Takeo was so distracted with Akiko that didn't noticed Momoka watching them.

Some days passed, rather calmly, actually. Some battles for the Sailor Senshi, with a few appearances of Sailor Sun, although they did not see the lion again. But, with their new powers, the girls managed to defeat the enemy without the help of the other mysterious Sailor.

The class was very boring, if you asked Takeo. They were in chemistry and the teacher was giving an exhausting explanation about acids. Most of the students, like Takeo, were almost asleep, others were just praying she would shut up and let them finally mix the chemicals, and there was one student who was paying attention and taking notes. Takeo knew that girl: it was Momoka.

Momoka was really a loving girl and all the rumors in the school were true. But, as the others saw her as the perfect girl every guy wanted to date, he, on the other hand knew her as Momoka, his class colleague and Akiko's older sister (it was curious because, in school, Akiko was only known as Momoka's sister).

It was in those moments, that everything he saw he connected it to Akiko, that he really realized that he really was falling for the girl. Of course he didn't knew her very well, actually he had seen her only a few times, but she was always so nice and kind! He just didn't want to know what people thought of her, for him she will always be the finest girl in all the land, with her gentle soothing voice and tender welcoming smile, and he swore he would always give her his love, no matter what.

Truthfully, he hadn't fell for her in the day he meet her officially, two weeks ago. That day, when he met her at the school gates, he had, indeed, felt attracted to her. That he could not deny, after all, the girl was attractive. He only asked himself how is it possible that anyone else couldn't see her beauty.

It was four days ago that he really started fall in love with her, when he saw her treating that little kitten that everyone else had mistreated. She truly had strength of character, to stand up to those idiots. Since that moment, the boy had absolutely fell for Akiko and here he was, in his chemistry class, thinking about the girl that had stolen his heart. Well, if you analyze this carefully, he was thinking about chemistry: the chemistry between him and Akiko.

"So, how was school today?" Setsuna asks at the Outers house.

"It was awesome! We built a volcano in science class! And we saw it explode!" Answers Hotaru, excited about her day, with her eyes shining.

"Well, our day was simply boring!" Says Haruka, with her head resting in her hand and a sleepy face.

"C'mon, Ruka! You say that every time we have math." Teases Michiru, smiling.

"What about you, Takeo? Takeo?" Asks Setsuna, but doesn't get any answer, since Takeo is in another place and had a dreamy expression on his face. And Michiru knew there is only one cause for that look.

"So, how is Akiko?" She asks, hoping he would come back to the real world.

"Oh… Hum… What?" Takeo asks, making the others laugh hard, while he just puts a confused face as to why they are laughing. "What is so funny? Guys?" He asks.

"You are completely taken by her!" Explains Haruka, between the laugh.

"Takeo and Akiko, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jokes Hotaru, to what Takeo reacts by tickling her, trying to hide the blush.

"Don't be stupid! There is nothing between me and Akiko!"

"I can tell you're lying!" Teases Michiru, smiling at her cousin's embarrassment.

In that moment, the door bell rung. Michiru got up and goes to the door, opening it to see who is it.

"Hello Michiru. May I speak with Takeo, please?" Asks the voice, to which Takeo and Haruka recognize as being Momoka's. Haruka and Michiru also knew her, since they were in the same class, but they never really talked to her. They only knew her voice because they've heard her speak to others or answer the questions the teacher asked.

"Sure. Come in." Says Michiru, politely.

"Actually I prefer to speak to him alone. Is that possible?" Asks Momoka, with a gracious smile.

"Sure." Conceded Takeo, making his way to the door and leading Momoka to the garden. "So, what do you want to talk abo-"

When the boy spins around, to be face to face with Momoka, he can't say another word because the girl pressed her lips to his, in a longing kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 – A Haunting Premonition

**I want to thank to Astraearose-silvermoon for betaing the story for me.**

 **As I said, in the previous chapter, this one will also explore the lives and personalities of some of my OCs. In the last chapter, you had the opportunity to see more of Takeo, just like his romance with the sisters Akiko and Momoka. This chapter will focus more on the Hoshino family, mainly the twins Kazuki and Akiko, who are very important characters in this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

 **Astraerose-silvermoon: Sorry for the delay everyone I was on vacation and had a serious case of writing block I couldn't even read and beta keep reading and enjoy.**

 **Note: The text in** _italic_ **is flashbacks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – A Haunting Premonition**

"Kazuki! Kazuki!" Screamed the scared, tearful voice of Akiko.

The boy begun to search the area but, even analyzing every corner of the street where he was, Kazuki couldn't see the person who was calling him. His heart began to tighten in fear as he looked everywhere for the blonde girl, as the colors of the street began to fade, the scenery getting black.

He saw Akiko, in the distance. Her face was covered in silver tears, her eyes appeared to be in pain and, for one second, her hair seamed to get darker. Kazuki ran towards her and, when he was almost there, his sister falls from an abyss. Kazuki, with his body pumping adrenaline, ran and managed to catch her by the hand, but then a man with raven hair threw a knife towards his hand, making him release his sister's hand, and she falls.

"NOOO!" He screamed, with tears of sadness and rage forming in his eyes.

"Kazuki! Kazu!" He hears his sister's voice while stroking his face, but she wasn't there, was she? He just saw her falling from that dark abyss.

He opened his eyes and sees his sister's face, covered in the dark of the night. She was worried, but fine. He was lying in his comfy bed, in the bedroom he shared with his twin, and she was there, by his side, safe and sound. It had all been a dream. Thank Helios!

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep." Akiko asked, worried, while Kazuki gulped, trying to recover from the fright. "Onii-chan?"

The boy looked at her, seeing the distress reflected in her eyes, and he caressed her cheeks, in order to calm her down.

"Gomen." The boy murmurs, still caressing his sister's cheek, while she keeps staring at him, with a gaze that encouraged him to tell her what happened.

Kazuki, of course, didn't want to worry her, although he knew he didn't need to say anything for her to understand what was in his mind. Akiko had always been a perceptible girl, especially with her brother. When the subject was Kazuki, nothing escaped Akiko's sharp eye. He knew that, once he let the girl lock eyes with him, she would uncover all his secrets and worries. That was the twins relationship, always there for the other, no matter what. So, knowing that, Kazuki looks at the moon, in order to avoid his sister's watchful gaze.

"The night is always so dark. I hate it." He said as he glared at the starry sky.

"Kazu…" Akiko murmured sadly.

"Only resurrects bad memories." He replied, looking straight to the moon with a serious look.

Akiko followed his gaze for a moment, but ended up looking at him again, with an unreadable expression, passing her hand over her brother's face and hugging him.

Morning came quickly, when the twins were awake by the sunrise. They never knew why, but they were early risers. Both dressed for school and go to the kitchen, to eat the breakfast. They were there with their mother, Yumi, and their sister, Momoka, when their father arrives.

"Good morning, dear." Greeted Yumi, kissing her husband, that was exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. He was a doctor in the hospital and was coming from his night shift. "How was work?"

"Calm. I am just tired." Answers Katsuo, Kazuki and Akiko's father, rubbing his orange eyes. His blonde hair was messy from the nights work and his handsome features revel he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Well, eat something and then go to bed, daddy." Suggested Akiko.

"Thank you, honey, but I am not hungry." Answered Katsuo, lovingly, resting his hand in his daughter's shoulder and tenderly kissing her forehead.

"At least drink some milk and eat a couple of cookies." Encouraged Yumi, worried, gesturing to the table. Katsuo gives up and ate some toast with a glass of water. "And you, kids, should go to school."

"Going!" Replied Kazuki, finishing eating his cereals and getting up. The three siblings kiss their parents and go to school. Right at the gates they were addressed by some of Momoka's friends. The girl really was popular! And, of course, that's the moment for the twins to leave the picture.

"Look? Isn't that Minako?" Asked Akiko.

"Yes, I think it is. Let's go say hi to her." Proposed the boy, to which Akiko nods and they both go to the blue eyed girl.

"Good morning, Minako." They said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Kazuki, Akiko! Morning! How are you?" She asked, always with her good humor.

"Quite well. You seem happier than usual. Something happened?" Asked Akiko with a smile, trying not to laugh at Minako's great happiness, that was beginning to get hilarious.

"Guys, don't you love life?" Asked Minako, making the siblings sweat drop at the question. Why the hell was she asking that?

"Yes, we do. But why?" Akiko enquired.

"Oh, nothing in particular!" Affirmed the girl, chuckling crazily. "I am just having a very good day!"

"May we ask why?" Kazuki interrogated.

"This morning I got free cake!" Announced Minako happily.

"That made your day so great?" Murmured Akiko, sweat dropping.

"Congratulations! I am so envious of you!" Kazuki stated with a dreamy and odd expression that didn't escape his sister's watchful eyes.

"I know. You have reasons to be jealous!" Declares Minako, laughing loudly. "Well, see you!"

"Bye!" Replied Kazuki, waving his hand while he watched the girl disappear. After that, he receives a little shove from his sister, who has her arms crossed and a knowing smile. "What?" He asked shrugging.

"You like her, don't you?" Akiko teased.

"What? Me? Don't talk nonsense!" Affirmed Kazuki, a little blush on his cheek and trying to take his sister's mind off the matter.

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that, onii-chan." Replied Akiko, not even a little convinced with his answer.

"Seriously, Akiko? It seems you do not know me at all! Girls?! Ugh! Gross!" The boy pouted, shaking his head in disgust while showing his tongue.

"Yes, girls are stupid and weird. You do remember that I and mom are girls, right? Are we, also, stupid and weird?" Tests the smaller girl, with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, challenging his reply.

"Mom is an adult, and you are… You!" He defended.

"Yeah, sure…" Said Akiko, with a raised eyebrow and trying hard not to laugh at her brother's analogy.

In the afternoon after school, the twins were at home eating sandwiches, when Momoka arrived slamming the door hard and loud.

"Be careful, Momonee. We need that door." Teased Kazuki, laughing silently with his twin sister.

"Shut up!" Shouted Momoka, angry.

"Wow! We're in a bad mood today, are we?" Continued Akiko.

"Listen well, little sister!" Shouted Momoka, with a dangerous tone, entering the kitchen, where the twins were seated. "If you open that mouth of yours any other time only to say nonsense, I'll cut your tongue!" She raged.

"Fine! Calm down! What happened? The school cafeteria run out of pancakes?" Asked Akiko, still with a smile in her face.

"I am not like you, dear sister" She retorted with crossed arms.

"It's a pity you're not so lucky." Retorted Akiko, taking another bite of her food with a funny expression that only angered Momoka more.

"So what happened?" Asked Kazuki, still laughing.

"It's not of your concern, but the guy I like rejected me."

"A boy rejected you?! Who is the brave soul?" Kazuki asked jokingly. Momoka just glared at him.

"C'mon, Momonee, not all men have to fall at your feet! At least, leave some available for the other women." Advised Akiko, trying to suppress the laugh.

"Like you, right?" Shots back Momoka, leaving the twins with astonished and confused looks. "Don't give me that look, Akiko! You know very well who I am talking about."

"No, sis. Actually I don't know." Replied the younger girl, sincerely.

"It's Takeo!"

"Takeo? Takeo Kaioh? The one with the blue hair?" Asked Akiko, trying to be sure.

"Of course it's Takeo Kaioh, who else would it be?!" Shouted Momoka, approaching her face to Akiko's, with a look filled with rage.

"There are more Takeos in this world." Reasoned the younger girl, with a raised eyebrow and shrugging. "So what about him?"

"He rejected me because of you, you stupid!"

"Because of me? What did I do?"

"Stop pretending, Akiko! He is in love with you!"

The twins share a confused look, and then redirected their eyes again to Momoka.

"But he told you he was in love with Akiko?" Analyzed Kazuki, cautiously.

"Oh, please! He really didn't have to, did he?! It's written all over his face!"

"You're imagining things, Momonee. It's impossible that he likes me, he barely knows me! Maybe he likes another girl and you just jumped into wrong conclusions." Guaranteed Akiko, sure of herself, getting up and walking to the kitchen stand.

Momoka no longer pressed the matter and goes away. She knew Akiko would never believe it, but she knew very well what she had heard.

"What has gotten into her?" Asked Kazuki, unsure of what had just happened.

"Who knows!" His sister answered, shrugging.

The girl puts the matter aside and fills a plate with cat food, putting it on the floor in order for her cat, Neko, to eat. The cat was a golden color, with three brown stripes on his back. His snout was white and, in his belly and around his eyes, which were brown, his fur was beige.

He and Akiko shared a very strong bond, probably because it was Akiko who found him abandoned in the street and took him to her house, three years ago, and she has taken very good care of him ever since.

Meanwhile, Momoka entered her room and shuts the door. The moment after her kiss with the boy she was in love with was still very present in her head and it hurt her deeply.

 _When the boy spun around, face to face with Momoka, he couldn't say another word because the girl pressed her lips to his in a longing kiss._

 _Takeo, for a moment was paralyzed, but then puts his hands in Momoka's arms and pushed her away, gently. The girl looks at him with a hurt yet shocked expression._

 _"I'm sorry…" Takeo apologized, his gaze averted from her._

 _"Why?" Asked Momoka, with a hoarse voice, not being able to say anything else._

 _"I don't want to hurt you." He tried to make it a softer blow to the girl._

 _"You don't want to kiss me? You don't love me?" Asked the girl, nearly in tears._

 _"Momoka…" Takeo Murmured, trying to calm her down, but is interrupted._

 _"You already hurt me. At least explain me why!" The blonde girl demanded with tears in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else." Takeo admitted calmly._

 _"Who?" Asked Momoka. Takeo looks at her with a serious neutral expression. "Is it Akiko?" She guessed with a hurt look that turned into an incredulous look when he didn't say anything in return, just keeps his serious expression._

 _If it wasn't Akiko, he would have denied it, but here he stands, looking serious and without moving a muscle, without denying anything._

 _"It is Akiko, isn't it?" She asked._

 _"I'm sorry." He apologized again and turned around to go inside, but Momoka's tearful voice stopped him._

 _"At least admit it! At least have the courage to admit it's Akiko!" She said._

 _Takeo turned, in order to face Momoka again and slowly nodded. Momoka stared at him with an unbelievable look on her face and then ran away, crying both in sadness and rage._

The nerve of that boy to reject her and, even worse, to have the courage, or stupidity, to admit that he was in love with her sister! It seemed her heart was shattered in million pieces. He was really in love with Akiko? How could that be? Akiko had denied it, but surely she knew the truth. How could she make him fall in love with her? She was just a clumsy, awkward and naïve little girl!

"Fine, Akiko. If it's war you want, it's war you'll get. Takeo will be mine!"

* * *

*Onii-chan – Japanese for 'older brother'


End file.
